Wedding Bell
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: Chibi: This is MY pairing so I can do whatever I want with it! And if you ship Meta Knight X Sectonia, you should burn in hell! (P.S. This is a crack fic!)


**Minxy: Before you think of hurting me in any way, please remember that only the likes of Chibi would write this!**

 **Chibi: Kon'nichiwa! This is my very first wedding fanfic so if you don't like, then don't read! And don't forget to leave your criticisms!**

 **Minxy: And hey, when Dreamland no Densetsu's over, I'll write about Sectonia and Meta Knight's wedding.**

 **Chibi: No one wants to read that! And nobody will ever ship Meta Knight with Sectonia!**

 **Minxy: Then why do I ship it?**

 **Chibi:...Because you're weird and stupid! #HATEMETAKNIGHTXSECTONIAFOREVER!**

 **Minxy: I'm writing it, even if other people don't like it because I have the freedom to do so.**

 **Chibi: Shut up!**

 **Minxy: FREEDOM!**

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Salvia was so happy today. She danced beautifully in her White Sexy Gauze Split Joint Paillette Camisole Reveal Back mini club Dress which she used as a wedding dress. Chibi stood next to her clapping. She was wearing a White PrettyBaby 2016 Girls Short Sleeves Reveal The Shoulders Bow Accessories Tutu Dress and Little Girls' Winnie Sandals and she looked really kawaii in them, "Oh, Salvia," Chibi sighed dreamingly, "You look so kireina in your dress. I'm sure that Meta Knight-kun will be drooling over you!" "Come on!" Salvia gushed, "I'm not that beautiful you know!" "Oh, Salvia, you're so humble!" Chibi said. Salvia rolled her eyes at the little. Then she put on her White Over the Knee Peep Toe Boot with Lucite Heel. After that, she put on Long White Fingerless Gloves. Then she finally put on the finishing touch, a Two-tier Fingertip Veils Beaded Edge Wedding Veil with a Beautiful Rhinestone/Alloy Tiara With Rhinestone. She was ready for him...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Meta Knight was talking with some of his friends, "Wow, Meta Knight!" Sword exclaimed, "You're uber lucky to marry Salvia! She's so phat and pimpin' too!" "She's especially phat..." Meta Knight said under his breath as a sexy image of Salvia appeared in his mind. Truly, there was no woman more beautiful and sexy than Salvia and Meta Knight couldn't wait to marry her and have many children with her. Just then, Chibi ran into the hall which Meta Knight and friends were, "Yo, Meta-kun!" Chibi announced, "Salvia's ready! Would you like to see her?" Meta Knight got excited, "Of course!" Meta Knight then followed the litttle girl to Salvia's room and when he saw Salvia, his jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful, so sexy and so pure in her wedding attire. Meta Knight let out a sexy growl and embrassed Salvia, "You look so sexy..." He whispered into her ear. Salvia blushed in embarrassment. Meta Knight then leaned closer to make sure that Chibi didn't hear what he was going to say, "I can't wait to have fun with you when this is all over..." Salvia returned the embrace to her husband-to-be; she couldn't wait either.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Chibi was walking around the castle, waiting for the wedding to finally start when she bumped into a boy with blue eyes and blond hair; she instantly recognized him, "Billy, what are you doing here?" Chibi asked, "I thought that you were going to spend your whole life with your girlfriend Polly Rolly!" "Oh please!" Billy boasted, "Polly isn't as nice nor as beautiful as you are!" Chibi was touched, "You mean you want to take me back?" "Yes," Billy answered, "you're the only one I REALLY love." Chibi and Billy then shared a kiss for the first time in a while. But was Chibi's Love Quest finally over? Is Billy really the one? She didn't know for sure but she was hoping that it was Billy right now.

0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

The wedding had finally started. The DJ played Puffy Ami Yumi's cover of the song Wedding Bell which Salvia and Meta Knight had declared their love song. Just then, Chibi walked down the aisle with Billy by her side. She was the flower girl so she threw lovely pink rose petals on the aisle for Salvia. The crowd was enchanted by Chibi's cuteness and it couldn't be helped. As soon as Chibi and Billy took their places, Salvia walked in holding a bouquet of Sayuri flowers. The crowd couldn't stop staring at Salvia; she was just too beautiful. Salvia blushed because she was finally going to get married. She took her spot and giggled girlishly. The guy who runs the wedding and stuff then said, "We've gathered here today to witness the wonder union of Salvia and Meta Knight-kyo. Now, let's get to the best part. Meta Knight-kyo, do you take Salvia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," Meta Knight replied almost instantly. The guy who runs the wedding and stuff then looked at Salvia, "And Salvia, do you take Meta Knight-kyo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," Salvia replied. The guy who runs the wedding and stuff then closed his book, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the guy declared, "You may kiss the bride." Meta Knight made no haste to pull Salvia into a kiss; he wanted her that badly. The crowd cheered.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Sectonia was wearing a Tyrian Purple Satin and Lace Midi Slip despite waking up much earlier. That was because she was watching Salvia and Meta Knight's wedding through her crystal ball. She snickered evilly, "Don't think that it's over because you're married to him now, Salvia. I will continue to go after him until he's no longer a shell of his former self. And the icing on the cake, I'll kill you but this time I'll make sure you'll never come back!" Sectonia then let out the evil 90s anime laugh. Then she had an idea, "Maybe i should pay the lovely newly weds a special visit. But i must change first." She then transformed into a Tyrian Purple Strapless Bobbin Net Gown with Sweetheart Neckline, Long Tyrian Purple Gloves and Privileged Polished - Purple High Heel Shoes. And the finishing touch, she put on a Black Cloak to hide herself.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Salvia and Meta Knight were now receiving wedding blessings from the fairies, "Oh, lovely newly weds," Haru said, "I'll bless you with many riches so you'll never have to worry about poverty." After Haru did her thing, Ume came in, "Dear newly weds, I'll bless you with many beautiful children who are just as perfect as their mother is." After Ume did her thing, Cho came in, "It's such an honor to finally get to meet you in person," Cho said all excited and stuff, "So, I'll bless you with..." But before Cho could finish, a mysterious woman appeared before them, "Who are you?" Meta Knight questioned, "And what are you planning to do to my wife, Sectonia?" "I just want to come to the wedding," Sectonia explained, "besides, an old friend like me must have been invited." "Never!" Meta Knight screamed, "We'd never invite you to the wedding because you're a bitch!" Sectonia laughed, "Oh, I missed it when you were a sweet, calm and quiet knight," she stated, "Wait? Are those Sayuri flowers?" "Yes," Salvia answered, "So what?" Sectonia didn't answered Salvia's question, instead, she laughed, "And you're playing Wedding Bell too? Don't you know what that song is about?" "Do we need to?" Meta Knight questioned as he pointed his sword at Sectonia, "Answer me!" "Yes," Sectonia answered rather cooly, "but the icing on the cake would be if you guys decided to meet up before the wedding began." "Well, we did!" Meta Knight declared. Sectonia stared at the couple in shock before bursting into laughter, "You two were dooming your own marriage from the start!" Sectonia boasted, "But just to make sure. I'll curse you with a marriage so horrible that when it ends, it's at the point of no return!" "YOU BITCH!" Meta Knight screamed but Sectonia left before he could do anything to her.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

The wedding was almost over and the girls were eager for the tossing of the bouquet. It is said that whoever catches it will be the next to get married. Salvia got herself ready and a whole bunch of girls gather behind her, "Ready?" Salvia questioned. All the girls said yes so Salvia tossed the bouquet after counting to three. Chibi caught the bouquet so she was going to be the lucky girl who'll be getting married. Everyone cheered her including her boyfriend, Billy. After a few more hours, the wedding was finally over and everyone was getting ready to take their leave. Chibi said her goodbyes to Billy before getting into her parents' car with her sisters. And finally, it was time for Salvia and Meta Knight to leave. But before they left, Meta Knight embraced Salvia, "I'll love you forever," He said romantically. Salvia smiled.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

 **Chibi: Was it any good? Please tell me! And look forward to more Meta Knight X Salvia stories and** **#HATEMETAKNIGHTXSECTONIAFOREVER!**


End file.
